Iop/Agility/Intelligence/1
Soft caps Build After scrolling, the soft caps for agility and intelligence will be 5:1. At this point you have a few options. ::-Alternate between raising agility and intelligence. ::-Raise vitality. Scrolling Stat scrolling is necessary for an agility and intelligence iop due to the low soft caps. Class spells The class spells available to agility/intelligence iops are: Recommended Spells You cannot raise all of the above spells; you must pick and choose carefully. The following spells are recommended. :: Level 1-11: Divine Sword Level 5. At level 6, it costs only 3 ap. :: Level 11-21: Jump Level 5. This spell is useful for escaping or getting closer to an opponent. :: Level 21-31: Cut Level 5. When used twice per turn, cut is very handy for immobilizing an opponent. It also works well in conjunction with other spells. :: Level 31-41: Save your spell points :: Level 41-51: At level 42, Sword of Judgement Level 5. Also raise Power to level 5. SoJ sometimes hits a lot of damage, but it can also hit very little. This spell will come in handy because no Line of Sight is needed. Power is the best buff spell you will get as an iop, and it significantly increases your damage. :: Level 51-61: Strengthstorm level 5. This spell hits an enormous amount of damage, all for only 3 ap. :: Level 61-71: Celestial Sword level 5. Celestial Sword will be your primary attack when PvM'ing, due to its high damage, low AP cost, and area of effect. :: Level 71-81: Weapon Skill level 5. Later, when you begin to attack in close combat, this will be your best friend. Most iops choose Sword Skill, Hammer Skill, or Dagger Skill. :: Levels 81+: At this point, raise whatever you want. Vitality or Increase are good choices, as is Moon Hammer, if you are able to acquire it. You will raise most of the above spells to level 6 as soon as you meet the level requirement. Other Spells: :: Sword of Fate: This spell hits ~100 per cast at high levels. There are more powerful attacks for an iop. :: Bravery Guide: The small damage increase is not worth the ap cost. :: Compulsion: The increase in damage is somewhat useful, but power is a more effective buff. :: Destructive Sword: This spell can potentially hit a lot of damage, but its high AP cost at most levels and low range limit its usefulness. You may want to boost Destructive Sword early on, and unlevel it later. :: Mutilation: Useful for strength build iops. Unfortunately, neither air nor fire damage is physical, so you will not get +40 to damage. Power is a better buff. :: Leek Pie: Weakish damage at long range, even with +damage equipment. Low AP cost. It's your call. Equipment Sets: :: Level 1: Young Adventurer Set: Giving boosts to all stats, this set is ideal for any new character. :: Level 20: Bearman Set: This set provides a decent amount of agility, as well as providing 1AP. :: Level 26: Tofu Set: the Tofu set gives more agility than the bearman set, as well as providing a boost to wisdom and intelligence, but no AP. :: Level 30: Toady Set: This set consists of only two pieces, and a maged set can give over 150 agility, with boosts to damage and critical hits. This adds up to a lot of agility when combined with other set pieces. However, this set is expensive for a new character. :: Level 38: Prespic Set: Although this set increases damage only slightly, and provides no vitality, its wisdom and damage reflect are useful for training against weaker creatures, or when leeching experience. :: Level 46: White Scaraleaf Set: This set is only four pieces, allowing for customization. (The Wind Kwak Set is decent as well, but it does not provide nearly enough bonuses to justify its 8 pieces.) :: Level 70: Aerdala Set: Do not equip this entire set. Better bonuses can be had when equipping a Toady Set or custom items. :: Level 80: Royal Coco Blop Set: When completed with a Mad Tofu Cloak and a Toady Set, this provides a huge amount of agility (400+) :: Level 98: Feudala Set: Similar to the Aerdala set, but giving more bonuses and boosting intelligence instead of agility. :: Level 105: Vassal Set: This is when you begin using intelligence to complement agility. The Vassal Set provides both. :: Level 134: Ceremonial Set: This set gives intelligence, agility, and vitality. What more could you want? Be sure to get an AP weapon for 10 AP. Items: :: Level 36: Mad Tofu Cloak: This cloak can give up to 100 agility, as well as 1 MP. Its downside is its enormous detriments to your other stats. Use this cloak when you plan to use only agility spells. :: Level 36: Eachure Hat: Providing up to 60 agility and 60 life, this is an all around solid supplement to a custom set. :: Level 46: Flooey's Clock: This amulet gives agility and vitality, which may be lacking at lower levels. Pets: :: Level 1: Air Bwak, Fire Bwak, or Bow Meow. Note: The Bow Meow must be fed every 18 hours. :: Level 60: Ebony and Orchid Dragoturkey. Provides intelligence, agility, and vitality. Weapons: :: Hidsad Bow: Level 40 :: White Rat Sword: Level 109 :: Black Rat Daggers: Level 108 :: Legendary Crackler Hammer: Level 85 :: Dagger Manic: Level 121 :: Citrus Daggers: Level 113 :: Toll Hammer: Level 124 Fuchsia: Level 163 is another good weapon for an intelligence/agility iop. Beet of Doom 20:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC)